The present invention relates to a process for extracting fertilizer salts and organic substance concentrates of high nutritive value from ndustrial waste waters.
In particular, this process relates to waste waters of the agricultural, food-processing and food preserving industries where these waste waters have a high content of Totally Dissolved Solids (T.D.S.).